


Holding Fire

by Ruby_Eyes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, just one longass drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Eyes/pseuds/Ruby_Eyes
Summary: My contribution to the 100,000 posts celebration of JaimeBrienneOnline.My prompt was, "I thought you had him."





	Holding Fire

Catelyn Stark’s cold voice was still ringing in Brienne’s ears even after the blonde had already carefully closed her boss’s office door.  
  
_I thought you had him!_  
  
Brienne did. She had him -- the “Kingslayer”, President Targaryen’s murderer and alleged supporter of a terrorist group led by his twin sister’s husband, Gregor Clegane. She had searched for him all the way from Winterfell to Summer Isles on Catelyn’s orders.  
  
"He’s an _untouchable_ ," the vigilante pack leader had told Brienne when she gave the orders to assassinate the Kingslayer. "But he's not invincible. If the government can’t stop him, we will. _You_ will, Brienne."  
  
And find him, she did.

She had him in her car’s trunk while black ops were shooting at her as she drove angrily towards Harrenhal, frustrated that she couldn’t kill the man on-the-spot because of the other men who were also after him. She had him bound by electric wires, as he babbled nonsense outside a motel’s bathroom, while she was taking her first shower in days, and just before she had given in to his plea afterwards to let him have a shower himself. It had been a necessity to watch him as he showered and he took such chance to insult her blushing ugly face, to threaten to break her neck and escape, and to seduce her with his eyes as much as his naked body -- all at the same time. He had kept the insults and seduction coming when she tied him up again as they escaped another group of government-hired men; but he never did hurt her nor tried to escape. She had held him after he’d taken a bullet that was intended for her, enfolded him in an awkward embrace as he feverishly admitted to murdering Aerys Targaryen after he’d found out the role the mad president was going to play in Cersei and Gregor’s plot to blow up half of King’s Landing. She had clutched his hand as her former pack brother, Sam Tarly, took the bullet out while telling Brienne about Catelyn’s possible hidden agenda in this pursuit of the Kingslayer. Sam relayed to her the story of Bran Stark’s crippling incident years ago, after the boy got hit by a rushing car when he ran away from the Kingslayer whom he accidentally saw rutting his twin sister. Sam looked disgusted by the incestuous relationship his patient had with his sister, but he believed the accident wasn’t entirely the Kingslayer’s fault.

Brienne stayed with Jaime – Kingslayer no more as she understood his reasons for his crimes– as he recovered, as he told her a lot more things she had not been ready to hear. She was still convincing herself that she ought to be revolted by this sister-fucker when he confessed of how their relationship had crumbled long ago after he had realized how far his sister was willing to go for power. He revealed to Brienne that he hadn’t just been running from the authorities this entire time; he was also looking for his sister, who was planning where to use wildfire next the last time he’d spoken with her. She couldn't feel disgust. If anything, she yearned for him even more.

Brienne hadn’t been in contact with the pack for some time then, afraid that someone inside had been tipping them off to the men chasing after them; so she didn’t know if the other pack members had already found Cersei and Clegane.  
  
"I'll distract the men tailing us," was her response after a long silence brought by Jaime's revelations. "Go find your sister and her husband, make sure they rot in the black cells for the rest of their lives. Clear your name and live freely."  
  
She had him -- in her arms, in her head, in her heart, inside her even, although only in her lustful fantasies. She had him. But she let him go. And then she returned to Catelyn after another month, making sure to erase all traces of Jaime first, and diverting the attention of the people who were after him.  
  
After an initial outrage and blurting out exactly what Sam had told Brienne about avenging Bran’s crippling, Catelyn’s expression became barely readable. Brienne could still see the icy glares the woman had continuously thrown her way but she couldn’t make out how the redhead took her words. _Did she think Jaime had just gotten out of Brienne’s grasp or does she know he’d been set free deliberately ?_  
  
Brienne couldn’t lie well but she didn’t deem it wise to tell Catelyn of the reason’s of Jaime’s crimes. Her boss’s head had long ago been clouded by her want of revenge, further ignited by the century-old conflict between the Starks and Lannisters.  
  
When she left the woman’s office, she made sure to keep an extra pair of eyes on her back, wary of Catelyn and the other pack members in the room who could have her dead in one shot.  
  
Catelyn’s perception of her words would dictate Brienne’s fate. She wondered if she could still stay with the pack or if she would have to follow Sam’s steps and live in hiding. Will she get to live another day? Will she still–  
  
She was startled by a hand that covered her mouth and someone who had forcefully pulled her inside a nearby dusty storage room. Instinctively, she elbowed her attacker, but the man had quickly dodged and turned her around, shoving her hard against the room’s wall.  
  
“Wench!” a familiar voice called. Only one person called her such.  
  
Immediately, she froze and stopped trying to fight. “Jaime?”  
  
Dark, green eyes bore on hers while he still pinned her shoulders against the concrete wall.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing here?” she asked, taking in the man’s now older but even more beautiful face. She held him by his shoulders, inspecting from his head to toe if he had been shot or injured on his way there. He’d grown a beard and had white hairs on his temples, but, gods, did she long to turn them round, pin him to the wall instead and kiss him blind. _But he wasn’t supposed to be there_. “How... The pack will have you killed if you get caught! I haven’t told Catelyn about why you did what you did, and even if I had, she’d still want you dead for being the reason why Bran is crippled now.”  
  
Jaime didn’t bother answering. Instead, he clasped Brienne’s hands above her head and kissed her.  
  
She had been too surprised to react in any way other than to gasp with her eyes wide in shock. He took that chance to get his tongue in her mouth, seek hers and elicit a low moan from her throat as she finally closed her eyes and responded to him. She felt desperation, more of his than her own; and it baffled her. If anyone should have this much desire, it was her. She was the big, ugly one who had to suppress her pining heart and shamelessly craving cunt all the way from Summer Isles where she'd first found him to Winterfell's gates where she'd let him go. And he... was the beautiful hostage who made her yearn that much.  
  
And yet here he was, devouring her mouth like it was all he’d ever wanted in the world.  
  
When her knees started feeling too weak to stand, he let her hands free, put his arms around her waist and finally pulled away from the kiss.  
  
She was amazed that even though breathless, she still had the energy to ask, “Why, Jaime? I’ve sent you away. Why come back?”  
  
“I dreamed of you.”  
  
She couldn’t speak any longer. All her longing and pain had suddenly turned into a lump that stuck in her throat.  
  
“They will get you killed for letting me go, Brienne," he breathed.  
  
His face was too close to her own, she could barely think. But she had to let him know that she didn’t let him go only to have him killed by another one from her own pack.  
  
She murmured in reply, “They might. But it will all be worth it once you stop your sister and Clegane. You’ll get to tell the world that you aren’t the terrorist here. Tell them why President Targaryen did deserve his demise for being the terrorist supporter, not you.”  
  
Jaime shook his head and placed one hand on her cheek.  
  
“Nothing will ever be worth your life for me, wench. I didn’t take that bullet just to let another asshole kill you.”  
  
She was taken aback. _He couldn’t possibly mean..._  
  
“We’ll do all of those things together, wench.” Once more, he kissed her, a quick, chaste one this time. “I’m getting closer to catching my sister.”  
  
She had to wonder if she had Jaime _that way_ as well.  _Did she hold captive something else in him?_  
  
“Come with me,” he whispered to her ear. “I got you, wench.”  
  
That he did. He always had, even while she was supposed to be holding him hostage. He had her back, kept her from dying. Maybe she did have him that way. And more.  
  
“I-I got you, too,” she replied, one tear escaping from her eye. It was her turn to hungrily seek his mouth. They didn’t have much time for her to kiss him blind as she had wanted. But she might have time after this.  
  
If they get lucky, they might.  
  
“Let’s get out of here.”


End file.
